Salvation
by Vicky Tzalachani
Summary: When Veronica Tate is teleported by accident to the X-Men dimension she finds a home she never had...well she had a home but she was not accepted there. How will she and the people in Xavier Academy welcome Veronica? Will she go back? What about her best friend Kevin? Who is Kevin? What will Erik find in Veronica that he thought he will never find? Read to find out! Enjoy! *AU*
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello! Merry Christmas! So this is my Christmas present to you! I hope you are having fun on your vacations!**_

 _ **So check out my other story i just upload called Raven's Odessey (sorry if i misspelled it)!**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

 _ **Salvation**_

Once upon a time there was a girl and boy. The girl fell in love with the boy but the boy fall in love with boys and girls but not her. He liked a girl named Malina.

Our girl's name was Veronica while the boy was named Kevin.

Veronica was being your normal teenager in our boring world but she was not boring. She had a few gifts of her own. A secret she never told anyone. She could take the pain from anyone and herself and heal faster also she could predict things and had heightened senses.

One day she was talking with Kevin on Facebook about his latest hook up when suddenly the storm outside of her window picked up and broke the window knocking Veronica out of her chair and she hit her head on her night stand and bed and she was left emotionless on the floor.

Kevin on the other side of the town kept on texting his best friend but got worried when she didn't answer but it was already late so he thought that she had gone to bed so he didn't mind it at all.

He also went to bed but when he woke up the next day feeling as if something was missing. Something was not right so he did what he does every day went by Veronica's house to pick her up.

"Good morning, Mrs. Tate! Is Veronica ready?" Kevin said with a smile as he peered through Mrs. Tate's shoulder and looked at the white stairs that led to the rooms and the second bathroom.

"Veronica? Who is Veronica, dear?" Mrs. Tate said in confusion and Kevin's smile faded.

"Your daughter, Mrs. Tate." Kevin said in a confusion tone as panic settled in his pit of his stomach.

She can't have disappeared! They were talking yesterday!

Kevin then took his phone from his pocket and searched his photos to show Mrs. Tate but nothing she was nowhere! In none of them!

He panicked as he looked at Mrs. Tate, at the stairs and then around him.

"I'm sorry….have a nice day." Kevin said confused as he stumbled away from the doorstep feeling confused and dizzy. He was in no mood to go to school so he walked around the town to all the places him and Veronica used to go and asked people if they remembered her. No one did.

Veronica groaned in pain as she stood up and saw three guys looking at her worried.

"And she is alive!" The guy with the cigar and the tank top said in sarcasm and Veronica laughed.

"Yes, I'm Frankensteina" Veronica said and everyone laughed.

"She has humor, I'll give you that, Charles." The tall blond said with laugh.

"Yes she does. Do you remember who are you, dear?" The man in the chair asked with a smile.

"You are Charles, right?" Veronica asked and Charles nodded.

"I'm Veronica Tate. Where am i?" Veronica asked and then the man with the cigar smiled.

"We find you lying on Rogue's room. I'm Logan by the way." Logan said and Veronica nodded.

"I remember that was a storm and the thunder broke my window and with the force of winds I was thrown off my chair and hit my head to my nightstand and the leg of my bed after that I lost conscious." Veronica said and Charles studied her. He couldn't read her mind.

"Where am i?" Veronica asked them. She hadn't started to panic because it felt oddly familiar.

Then memories of a movie she had seen years ago started resurfacing.

No! She couldn't be there! It was a movie!

"You are at my house or else known as the Xavier Academy for gifted kids." Charles said and Veronica exclaimed in recognition.

"What did you remembered something else?" The tall blond said and Veronica nodded.

"I have a theory on how I end up in Rogue's room." Veronica said and stared at her.

"I traveled in another dimension and the storm was not just a storm but a time rift in a storm. Because all of you are a movie in my dimension, my favorite movie and my dad's favorite comics." Veronica said as she made movements with her hands to try to give them a way to understand.

Charles studied her as she spoke and he had to admit he saw a future teacher in her. He could easily imagine her having a speech in a college. Why he saw her like that he couldn't understand just yet.

But he could see the thirst for knowledge in her eyes.

Her eyes were weird. She was dressed in jeans and a red sweater. Her hair were dyed red that looked darker against her sweater and her eyes were a green/brown color and her iris had black circles around them that seemed to grow whenever she was excited. Her skin was fair almost white and she was not thin by no means…she had an hour glass figure and you could see her legs were strong and that she was exercising them.

"So we are a movie?" The tall guy Veronica recognize as Erik asked her in amusement and she nodded.

"Weird but I have seen weirdest things." He said and Veronica laughed.

"But one thing I don't understand…why am I here? I hold no special part…" Veronica said as she tried to climbed down the couch but Charles pressed lightly her shoulder making her sit on the couch again.

"Do you have any sort of powers?" Charles asked her and he was expecting a negative answer not Veronica's eyes meeting his in a panic state.

"I…I…um…I don't know how to explain it….i thought it was just a play of my childish mind." Veronica said in a panic state as she stared playing with her hands and hair.

"What do you mean?" Charles and Erik asked at the same time in shock as Logan put out his cigar.

"When my cousin got a baby doll for Christmas the doll was sad and she wanted it to smile so I whispered the word smile at the doll's ear and when I gave it back to my cousin…the doll was smiling! Then a few years later I was beat up at school and as I grabbed my belly where my stitches had opened and I was losing blood…I stopped feeling pain and I could walk to the school's office then I remember waking up at the hospital. Then whenever I would get hurt and I would put my hand on the wound it would stop being in pain or bleeding…with time I realized something…I might take away pain but there was a prize…my emotions…I would feel numb…what I mean is that I feel empty inside…I can't care about things or people. Then around my fourteen years of age I predicted a day before it happened that a huge storm would hit Turkey and I was right…twenty four hours later it happened while the weather man said it would be clear and sunshine. Then after that I would predict things. For example a friend of mine had a problem and I knew that before she came to speak to me…I went to her. Then whenever the phone in my house would ring I would tell my parents who is it before they would pick it up. Then I started being able to smell and hear better almost like a wolf and my reflexes got better and suddenly I knew kickboxing out of nowhere." Veronica rambled as she made weird movements with her hands.

"Am I a mutant?" Veronica asked in panic state.

"It seems like it." Logan said as he sat next to her.

"Don't be afraid. We are here for you." Charles told her and she nodded.

"How can we understand what is my power from all of these? I mean I never made a doll smile after that." Veronica said and Charles smiled.

"Tomorrow we will start the lessons. Now, Logan will you tell Rogue to come here?" Charles said and he smiled reassuringly to Veronica who seeming to have made her hand like a gage and squeeze them tightly that turned white.

"Relax." Erik told her and she smiled.

"Easier said than done. What about my parents?" Veronica said smiling and then asked at Charles.

"Maybe there is a reason you are here and when you return it would be like you never left." Erik said as Charles walked back to his office and started writing something on a piece of paper.'

"Let's hope so otherwise I would have Amber Alert and the police looking for me." Veronica said as she relaxed her back and started tapping her feet on the ground.

"Amber Alert?" Erik asked confused and Veronica sighed.

"An AMBER Alert or a Child Abduction Emergency is a child abduction alert system. It originated in the United States in 1996. AMBER is officially an acronym for America's Missing: Broadcast Emergency Response, but was named after Amber Hagerman, a 9-year-old abducted and murdered in Arlington, Texas, in 1996." Veronica explained and Erik seemed sad at the thought that a kid was murdered.

"Did you say 1996? It's 1989 here!" Charles said shocked and Veronica smiled.

"Yes, my dimension is twenty eight years into the future." Veronica explained. Just then Logan brought Rogue who sighed in relief as she watched Veronica and her first instinct was to run to hug her.

"I'm glad you are okay! I'm Rogue." Rogue said and Veronica smiled for the first time in days she felt warmth and that she was in a right place.

"I'm Veronica. Nice to meet you and thank you for not panicking when you found me in your room…sorry for invading your privacy." Veronica said quickly as she could so she won't let a bad impression on the girl before her.

Rogue smiled and then turned to Charles and asked why she was there. Charles explained to her Veronica's case and Rogue was excited to let the girl stay with her. Rogue was trying to be more open to people and more social. Besides Veronica seemed like a happy and a welcoming person.

With all that Veronica was settled in Rogue's room and spare bed. Erik point out the fact that Veronica had nothing with her besides her clothes she was wearing so Rogue and some other girl called Kitty volunteered to take her shopping during the afternoon.

"Can you show me around?" Veronica asked Rogue as he witnessed Rogue doing her homework.

"That is Raven's duty and she is out grocery shopping with Professor Hank. They are married, you know and they such a cute couple!" Rogue said excitedly and Veronica sighed bored as she started walking in circles in the room.

Her mind wondered to Kevin and wondered if he had witnessed her absence or if he even looked for her or if he went on with his day like nothing ever happened.

"You know why you are here?" Rogue asked her pulling her from her depression thoughts that caused her heart to squeeze and her stomach to turn into knots.

"No, not yet." Veronica said in stress as she walked up to Rogue and looked at her homework.

"I know this. Do you want my help?" Veronica said as she watched Rogue struggle with the Limits in Algebra.

Rogue smiled and then the girls started solving Algebra together.

Kevin had end up sitting at the docks where him and Veronica went during summers to admire the stars on the night sky.

He wondered what happened and no one remembered Veronica. Veronica the smiley girl that talked to much and like to teach and help people. The girl that accepted him for who he was.

Lately she seemed sad and less talkative he thought it was just teenager moods.

As he stare at the stars our Veronica was laughing with Raven and Hank in the kitchen as he tried to clean Alex and Sean from their flour war in attempt to make a cake for Charles' birthday.

Raven and Hank with Rogue and Kitty would take Veronica for shopping with the car but as Hank went to the kitchen for a glass of water he saw the ultimate disaster which earned a growl and the attention of Rogue and Veronica who rushed downstairs to see what is happening.

"So, shopping?" Raven turned to the girls with a bright smile but Veronica notice the darkness in them.

"Yes, I'm Veronica." She said as she smiled and offered her hand for a handshake.

"You are the new mutant?!" Alex asked excitedly and Veronica smiled at him and nodded.

"I'm Alex." He state and Veronica laughed.

"I know that from Hank's shouting but nice to meet you, flour boy." Veronica said smirking as Rogue touched her hand in attempt to see if she was affected by her gift and to drag her to the car to go shopping.

Rogue's gift had no effect to Veronica which made Rogue smile.

"So do you know what type of style you'd like to wear?" Raven asked as Hank drove them to the center of New York.

"Sport and jeans mostly…I like clothes I'm comfortable in." Veronica said deep in thoughts. She mostly had no say in what she was dressed in because of money shortage her family had. Whatever it was affordable and existed in her size she bought it and tried to match it with her rest of her clothes as best as she could.

"What are your hobbies?" Hank asked her and Veronica smiled.

"Writing and Photography. I used to love dancing and cycling but I was diagnosed with an illness on my knees that doesn't allow me to do anything of those till the nerves on my knees become strong enough to handle that type of activities. Also I do physiotherapy and I'm on medication…which I'm sure doesn't exist here since my illness even in my time has no name or cure yet. I'm the 3% of the people that have it in the whole world and it's genetic." Veronica said as she kept looking the review mirror for Hank's expression.

"What do you mean?" Raven asked worried. After watching Charles lose his legs and the surgery that gave him back his legs and the whole process to regain control over his legs made Raven more aware how hard it is for people with such disabilities to be part of a world that moves to fast.

Charles had told her mentally Veronica's case and she was shocked to learn that she was from future and another dimension.

"I mean that before I was diagnosed I used to lose control over my legs and fall or I would wake in pain and I would have to hit my legs in order for me to feel them again." Veronica said in sadness as she touched her knees.

"What is your medication?" Hank asked deep in thoughts. Veronica knew he would try to fix a cure for her and she was thankful she didn't want to go back and feel that pain. She was sure that one day she would die from pain and her parents wouldn't have an idea.

Her parents thought she was just overstating things so it came down as a huge brick when Veronica drag herself to her parents' bedroom in the middle of the night crying and saying she couldn't feel anything from the waist down only pain.

Veronica shook her head and pulled her mind out of those thoughts.

"It's called Donarot. It's in the form of dust and I put it in my water and drink it." Veronica said and Hank's eyes shone with hope.

"Once we return home do you mind if I examine you?" Hank asked in hope and Veronica smiled.

"Yes if it helps cure my illness and give it to other people who suffer like." Veronica said and Hank smiled which made Veronica smile at the thought of a cure.

Shopping spree was fun and educational for Veronica since it was the eighties and she lived in the decade of 2010. The eighties was something she heard her parents speak fondly since it was their childhood and now she was experiencing it.

It was late at night when Veronica and Rogue retreat to their room and both girls laid awake lost in their own thoughts. Veronica was thinking about Kevin while Rogue about her new found friend.

Kevin laid also awake at his room, grounded now, since the school called telling them he never attended. He had searched the whole city to find her but nothing…it was like she had disappeared from Earth. The only evidence of her existence was his memory of her…no pictures nothing…

He missed her dearly…more than he would ever think he would. He had no mood to go hook up with boys he only wanted to go to Veronica's room and debate on things and hear her talk about her ideas for Fanfictions. He liked watching her smile and how excited she become with the whole Fandom stuff and TV series.

"Where are you?" He whispered in the darkness of his room and a tear run down his cheek but he didn't pay attention to it.

He fell asleep crying and when he woke up the day went by the same. No one remembered her. He was slaking all day. His other friends were confused and tried to bring him up but only Veronica's appearance would do such thing.

As he returned home he put his hands in his jean's pocket and pulled out a paper…it was photograph of Veronica and him smiling dressed in their coats and bennies. He was hugging her and he was trying to kiss her cheek but she would move away and laugh just when her dad took the picture. They were visiting an old friend in Manchester in New York two years ago.

He caressed the picture in shock because it was the only evidence of her existence.

"Come back to me." He whispered as he kissed the picture.

Rogue woke up from the sound of her door opening and Alex's and Sean's sneaky smiles made her sit up and see them holding a bucket of ice cold water ready to dump it on Veronica.

"Are you serious?" Rogue groaned in a low voice which made the boys scream in shock and drop the water on them hence waking Veronica up.

"WHAT THE FUCK!?" Veronica yelled in shock at the sight of wet Alex and Sean.

"They are wet for you, Veronica." Rogue said smirking at their embarrassed faces. Veronica laughed and smirked at Alex.

"I have that effect." Veronica said cockily.

"What is going!" Charles voice made them stop laughing. He was furious! He was sleeping soundly when he heard Veronica's cursing.

He thought she was in pain or something and rushed quickly to Rogue's room only to see Alex and Sean wet and with a bucket of water and the girls laughing.

"They tried to prank me but Rogue came like the Lady Warrior in her shinning armor and saved me." Veronica said dramatically in attempt to get Sean and Alex out of detention and to make Charles laugh and forget the brutal waking he just went through.

It worked Charles couldn't help but laugh at Veronica's drama skills.

"You four are on breakfast duty then." Charles said smirking at the sound of the kids groaning.

"I sometimes love being a headmaster." Charles said smirking to Logan who laughed loudly.

"You are evil Chuck, pure evil!" Logan said sarcastically as they walked back to the teacher's dorm rooms to get dressed.

Veronica thought that life at Xavier Academy would be hard or that she would miss terrible her parents…well she was entirely wrong. Time went by faster than Flash could run even when Veronica would think of Kevin which was every night. Rogue, Sean and Alex were her best friends while Scott, Alex's younger brother became like a brother for her. Thanks to her he got together with Jean.

Raven and Hank helped her with her knees and Charles lectured her for not telling them. Erik taught her History and Foreign languages. Logan taught her how to fight.

Turned out she had two powers since her mutant gene was both from her mum and dad's side of the family. She could take pain away with the price of her emotions and she could predict the future. The hearing and other senses were the package deal with her prediction gift…she expected what to hear so her ears could detect it.

On Veronica's birthday on December 25th, on Christmas Erik walked inside Charles office holding a birthday cake and envelope.

"What is in the envelope?" Charles asked in a cheery mood.

Charles heard how much he saw himself in Veronica and how she made him rethink of his action against Shaw three decades ago and how made him think of his choice to leave.

"Thanks to her I gave myself a chance to a family." Erik said smiling as he opened the envelope.

"And?" Charles urged his oldest friend to say.

"And I thought that she deserves a family too since we saw no signs of the portal opening up and taking it away from us." Erik said with a smile as he gave Charles the papers.

"You want to adopt her?" Charles asked in shock and joy at the same time.

"Yes! Give what she gave me. I owe it to her. Besides she is such a good girl." Erik said smiling and Charles smiled with happiness.

"I wish you the best, my friend!" Charles said smiling as he got up to hug Erik.

"Is the surprise ready?" Raven asked excitedly from the entrance of the office.

Both men nodded and gave the cake to Raven as they walked one by one out of the office.

Charles stood a little and stared the couch where Veronica a year ago had appeared. A fifteen year old girl…now sixteen…how fast time passes!

Charles smiled as he walked out of the office excited to see Veronica's reaction to Erik's news.

A few months after her appearance Veronica walked to Charles office and asked him to get her legitimate assigned the system of citizenship since she feels that she would stay for more than a few months. It took not long since Charles used his telepathy not to think that she was abducted and Veronica Tate was a citizen of New York.

Kevin in two months had completely crossed any thought of Veronica since he saw that put a stain on his social and school life only at nights he would stare at her picture. A year came around and on her birthday he went to docks and let a candle.

"Where ever you are…please come back." Kevin said in sadness to the stars.

In that year he had realized one thing…he loved Veronica in a way…her absence made him realize that. He only said he liked Malina to see if Veronica was jealous but he got no reaction from her.

Sometimes he thought that his best friend had no emotions. He met her when he moved to town six years ago when they were only ten years old.

He didn't know her background story at all. He knew that she kept something from him. All days she would not go out of the room or she won't show up at the house. He knew she didn't trust him and he was sad that she didn't he tried to earn her trust but only got to see her avoiding him.

She would ramble about stuff but in the end she won't give away anything about herself to you.

Yet Kevin fell in love with her and he was damn enough to not realize it sooner…now she is gone. Not dead but might as well be.

Those were Kevin's thoughts as he punched the punching bag in his room. It seems lately his being doing that a lot. He had stopped hooking up or going out to bars.

He knew that him and Veronica were from different social statuses but he never saw it as a big stop obstacle only now he is realizing it that it was.

If they were from different family background maybe she would trust him enough to open up…he was a middle class citizen her family was barely middle class.

He punched again and again then he let a scream as he unhooked his jacket and threw it across the room.

"WHERE ARE YOU?" He yelled at his ceiling of his room…or Veronica.

He hated her for leaving. He loved her for putting up with him for so long.

Maybe she had enough of him that's why she never shared anything.

Veronica was busy solving her Algebra homework when suddenly Alex walked inside the common room with a birthday hats and forced one on Rogue and then her.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Every classmate in Xavier Academy exclaimed as Raven walked in with a cake.

"OH! MY GOD!" Veronica exclaimed in shock as she watched with tears in her eyes the family she was part in. Only a year ago she would feel more of a burden to her family than a birthday girl. That's why she never felt excited for her birthday…her parents made sure to remind her that thanks to her they couldn't work long hours…

"Happy birthday!" Charles and Erik said at the same time and Erik hugged her. The person she got closer except Rogue in the house was him, Erik.

She took the envelope from Erik's trembling hands and open it and she almost jumped in his arms from excitement.

"YES!" She exclaimed and kissed Erik's cheeks.

"What is she excited about?" Logan asked confused.

"Erik will be my adoptive dad!" Veronica said happily and Logan smiled at her and then at Erik.

"It's about time you let someone in Erik!" Logan said happy as he clapped Erik's shoulder.

'Everything seems perfect' Veronica thought with a sigh. She felt lighter…she couldn't remember when she felt completely carefree.

Charles gasped in shock as for the first time he heard her voice in his mind.

'I can hear you.' Charles said smiling and Veronica chocked on cake and smiled later at him.

'I held so many walls a year ago…that's why you couldn't hear me. Now, I tore them down. I'm safe and wanted.' Veronica answered him mentally and he swore he saw a few tears in her cheeks.

Charles stood up and walked up to her and took the plate off her hands and hugged.

"You will always be wanted here, Veronica." He told her making sure she understood that while embracing her in a tight hug.

"GROUP HUG!" Raven yelled and suddenly everyone was hugging each other.

Veronica laughed loudly as she saw Erik smile at her.

"Thank you!" Veronica told Erik as they walked around the grounds discussing the adoption.

"No, thank you! You taught so much in so little time. You know Charles told me that he imagined you as a Professor in a college giving lectures…I have to agree with him. You teach things to people even if they don't want to…subconsciously you teach them things." Erik told her and Veronica sighed as she looked at the sky.

"My grandparents were Professors. They taught all over Europe….my grandpa and grandma met in Holland the time they evacuated Greece during the bombings in the WW2 and they reconnected fifteen years outside their college in Athens and after that they taught in Holland, London, Sweden, Australia, Russia, Poland, Belgium and Netherlands. I always admired them for that. My mum and aunt were born and raised in Belgium and Sweden returned to Greece in 1978 when my mum was six years old. They were gone from Greece thirty years." Veronica told him and Erik listened with interest.

"What did they teach?" Erik asked and Veronica smiled.

"My grandma taught Greek and my grandpa History." Veronica said with a sad sigh remembering how her grandma accused her for her grandfather's death.

In Charles' Office he was grading papers when suddenly he was mentally hit with a memory.

 _ **In the memory a woman handed a baby not a few hours old to a man who was sick with cancer. The elderly man sighed in relief as he kissed the baby's head and whispered thank you to her. As the hands took the baby away from him his heart machine signaled that he was dead. The next scene showed a girl around the six years of age running inside a house as she danced.**_

" _ **Grandma will you tell me about grandpa? How did he died?" The little girl said in a pleading tone to the elderly woman who was cooking.**_

" _ **Well Veronica, your grandpa died right after your birth. He had cancer and your birth took him away from your mother, aunt and i!" The elderly woman told young Veronica in an icy tone and a glare that made the little girl's heart squeeze in guilt, sadness and fear as she run out of the kitchen crying.**_

 _ **The memory ended with an older Veronica staring her hands that were full of blood as she stare at the orange haired girl who was shouting at her but her voice was muted. Then Veronica put her hands back on her belly where the blood was gushing out but she felt no pain.**_

Charles gasped as he became dizzy from Veronica's memories.

"Oh! You poor girl!" Charles whispered in sadness as he stood up and watched Veronica and Erik returning to the mansion while happily talking.

'Erik tell Veronica I want to see her, please.' Charles told Erik mentally and just then Veronica knocked at his door.

"That was fast." Charles commented and Veronica smiled.

"I was aware I was projecting my memories to you. That way I show you that I trust you." Veronica told him and for a moment Charles forgot that before him stood a sixteen year old girl and not an adult woman.

"What did you wanted me?" Veronica asked Charles as she sat down.

"To let you know that you projected." Charles told her sitting down too.

"Professor…can I show you my life?" Veronica asked quietly and Charles nodded.

Veronica sighed and let him see her whole life and at the end of it Charles and Veronica were crying.

"You went through such things?" Charles asked in shock.

"Yes, kids at school are cruel." Veronica said as she wiped her tears.

"Here you are safe." Charles said and Veronica smiled.

"I know." She said as she walked out of the office and saw Hank looking at her worried.

"What is it?" She asked and she felt her stomach tight in knots.

"The day you show up it was raining here and the readings of the winds where the same as now…there is a possibility of a portal opening back to your dimension." Hank told her giving her the paper with the information as Raven studied the interaction with a sad expression and folded hands on her chest.

"Or to another dimension. There must be billion of other dimensions out there." Veronica said in hope.

"I don't want to go." Veronica said as she gave the papers back to Hank and let a few tears to run down her cheeks and Raven hugged her.

"Who is leaving?" Jean asked confused as she returned from her archery lesson.

"Veronica." Hank answered and Jean let her quiver down and run to hug her.

"Please don't! Rogue needs you!" Jean pleaded her and Veronica sobbed.

"What if you make a machine that teleports her here?" Scott asked Hank in hope.

"It will take days the portal if it opens it opens today." Hank said in loss.

"NO!" Rogue yelled from the top of the stairs as she run back to her room and Veronica run behind her.

"Rogue! Please open the door!" Veronica banged the door.

"What is going on?" Alex asked as he took off his headphones.

"She is leaving." Jean explained shortly and Alex's walkman hit the floor in shock.

"No…you…you can't leave! This is your home!" Alex exclaimed in shocked and denial.

"I know! I'll tie myself on a chair if it means to stay here!" Veronica exclaimed in anger.

"You would do that?" Rogue's small voice was heard from a small crack of the door.

"With chains stuck on a huge magnet." Veronica told Rogue with tears and a sad smile as the other girl hugged her tight.

Then Alex hugged her too kissing her cheek.

"Don't be afraid." He told her. He was at least three years older than hair and he watched her as his sister he didn't want to lose her. He had lost many people in his life…no more.

Then a thunder was heard and the power went out.

'Professor?' Veronica mentally asked scared.

"Veronica!" A voice was heard from the dark isle.

"Professor Logan?" Veronica yelled back just when the mansion's windows broke causing all the kids to take cover.

"It's happening again, isn't it?" She asked scared at Logan who nodded and then he got something out of his pocket and put it on Veronica's wrist.

"For future use. Remember when I told you I had traveled to the past? That I created this timeline where everyone is happy? A woman around the age of thirty seven came up to me and gave me this watch…she told me to give it to you….her name was Veronica Lehnsherr. I thought it was weird and that Erik had no sister or daughter…now I know. It was you who gave it to me. You become the first Time Traveler." Logan told her as he covered her and Rogue from the violent winds.

Veronica stared at him in shock as tears streamed down her face.

"I…I don't want to go back." Veronica said but then a blinding light burned her head.

Veronica woke up on the floor of her bedroom. She stared at her room in wonder and shock. She was back alright.

She stare at the calendar in her room and gasped at the thought…she wasn't back in time! She was at the same time as her other self was in the Xavier mansion…she was one year gone and her family hadn't notice.

She run downstairs and saw her parents.

"Finally you woke up!" Her dad said in an annoyed tone.

"How long was I asleep?" Veronica asked him and her dead stare at her.

"Four hours…we shouldn't had let you got the one year trip to New York with your drama club." Her dad said shaking disapprovingly his head.

Veronica sighed as she made sure her parents had a cover story and not forgotten her completely.

She dressed in a coat and jeans again and went to find Kevin.

"Hello, Mrs. Leister!" Veronica smiled at Kevin's mum.

"Oh! You are back! Welcome back! Kevin had been grumpy for the past year! Turn my son back to his old self…he used to help me around the house then." Mrs. Leister said laughing as she let Veronica in.

"KEVIN! VERONICA IS HERE!" Mrs. Leister yelled loudly and not a second later Kevin showed up shirtless on the top of the stairs staring her like she was a ghost.

"You exist!" He exclaimed as he run to her and then did something Veronica didn't expect….he kissed her! On the lips!

Veronica kissed him back.

"Don't ever leave me!" Kevin whispered to her as he kissed her again.

"What do you mean?" Veronica asked playing dumb.

Kevin sighed and started explaining to her the worst year of his life. The year without her.

 _ **A few years into the future:**_

Veronica Tate Lehnsherr was sitting in a nice café in New York tapping her knee high boots on the icy pavement.

"Sorry we were late!" Erik and Charles dressed in winter clothes said as they sat quickly down.

"It's okay, dad." Veronica said smiling at the father figures before her.

"So, what were the news that couldn't wait?" Erik asked his adoptive daughter.

"I told Kevin the truth and right after that he asked me to marry him. Also I'm two months pregnant with his babies." Veronica said smiling.

"OH!" Charles and Erik gaping expressions made Veronica laugh as she touched her belly.

"You know they are twins how? I mean congratulation!" Charles asked confused.

"They are telepaths…and I had a dream of them before I did the test. And thank you!" Veronica said as Charles squeezed her gloved hands.

"Where will the wedding happen?" Erik asked trying to stomach the idea of his daughter was getting married.

He had two more daughters and a son with Magda, his ex-wife.

"I want here with my real family but I don't know about Kevin. Dad, will you give me away?" Veronica asked and Erik's eyes teared up. He loved hearing Veronica calling him dad.

She first called him dad the second time she appeared to the mansion only twelve hours after her past self disappeared. She saw him walking down the teacher's dorm with a scotch and the adoption papers in hand and he was crying.

She called him dad and run to hug him making him drop the glass.

After that she never called him Erik again.

"Of course! But what about your biological dad and mum?" Erik said with a smile but frown at the thought that technically the adoption was legal in the dimension in the other one she had parents…who didn't deserve her.

"I stopped contacting them the moment I left for college." Veronica said with a proud smile.

"Are you sure it's for the better?" Charles, the wise voice, asked.

"No but I feel lighter and happier." Veronica answered to him and Charles nodded.

"So when will we meet Kevin?" Erik asked with a smile that remind Veronica of a shark.

"How about now?" An unknown voice said behind them making the man turn to see a guy with black shoulder length hair and blue eyes standing smiling to them. He was dressed in a dark blue Oxford jacket and scarf and jeans with snow boots.

"I'm Kevin Leister." He introduced himself and shook hands with Erik and Charles.

"Dad, Charles…be nice!" Veronica warned them and they laughed.

'Wait till Hank and Logan meet him!' Charles said mentally to Erik and Veronica making Erik chuckle and Veronica to gulp in fear.

This will be a disaster but that's a story for another time!

 _ **So? What do you think? Should i make a second chapter? Tell me in your reviews! Don't be hateful!**_

 _ **Merry Christmas and Happy New year!**_

 _ **Check out my other stories too and leave a kind review!**_

 _ **Follow me on:**_

 _ **Wattpad: Vicky1599**_

 _ **Instagram: Vicky Tzalachani**_

 _ **Google+ : Vasiliki Tzalachani**_

 _ **Facebook: Vaso Tzalachani**_

 _ **Twitter: TVDvicky**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hello! I love this story so i will keep writting chapters till i run out of ideas. In the meantime i would love if you reviewed!**_

 _ **Also i wanted to thank the one who favorite and followed this story! I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as the other one!**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

 _ **Salvation 2**_

 _ **Chapter 2: The Days After**_

Veronica was more sad than happy when Kevin kissed her. She questioned herself why did she have to leave and leave Kevin alone in order for him to realize he liked her and maybe loved her.

She feared the time and day when Kevin will walk up to her or she walk on him being with another man and he would tell her that what they had was experimental and that made him understand he likes more boys than girls hence he isn't now bisexual but gay.

Those thoughts swirled her mind as she washed the dishes in her house and then her mind went to Rogue and Kitty, her adoptive dad Erik and the rest of her family back at the X Mansion.

A few tears slipped her eyes and fell on the dirty dishes as she tried to wipe the rest of them away but she got dish soap in her eyes and started burning. She cursed as she stepped further away from the sink as she tried to gain her eyesight back. When suddenly she backed to a wall she knew that shouldn't be there…what the hell?

"Here, for your eyes!" Logan's voice and the sensation of a wipe made her snap her eyes open and look at him shocked and then around her.

"Um…how did I get here?" Veronica asked in confusion once she regained her eyesight.

"The clock I gave you. Well the moment I put it on your wrist it connected with your mind and whenever you desire to come back you will always end up in this isle, the teacher's dorms." Logan explained and Veronica cried from happiness as she hugged him.

"Thank you!" She said between sobs.

"No, thank you! You came here and you made Erik more human and happy and Rogue more social and again happy. She now speaks to other kids and she is not afraid!" Logan explained to her as she kept crying in his arms.

"I want to stay here forever!" Veronica said and Logan sighed with sadness.

"You can't. I know it sounds weird but the future you seemed rather…how to say it…like me." Logan said with hesitance and she help Veronica by her shoulders and made her look at him.

"You mean that I would have nails coming out of me knuckles?" Veronica exclaimed in confusion and shock.

"No, no! I meant she seemed harden…like she had gone through a terrible loss or hardships that made her cold. She didn't smile when she saw me but a sad mist went through her eyes but nothing else…she seemed completely incapable of…" Logan explained with sadness but Veronica cut him by saying;

"Feeling anything. I know." Veronica said with disappointment in her voice as she looked down in shame.

"I know you know. I'm just warning you! In order for you to become who you are meant to be things will have to change." Logan told her in a fatherly manner that made Veronica sigh and grasp Logan's hand tighter in fear.

"I need to find Erik!" Veronica suddenly exclaimed and Logan sighed and told her where he was.

"Remember what I told you, kid!" Logan yelled after her but Veronica seemed not to listen to him. He sighed in defeat as he walked back in his dorm room only to see Veronica's old self.

"Jesus!" Logan exclaimed in shock as he saw her sitting crossed legs on his office chair looking at him emotionless. Her hair was deep purple now and she was dressed in a light beige coat and a red scarf. She paired the outfit with long knee high boots with heels.

"I never listen, do i?" Veronica said as she sighed and stood up from her chair…well Logan's chair.

"Yes, you never do." Logan said and stared at Veronica with suspicion.

"What do you want?" Logan almost growled at her.

"Why you keep trying to change the future? This is not your job. That's mine!" Veronica told him in an authority type of voice as she walked up to him.

"I won't let you turn into that, Veronica! I care too much for you to let that happen." Logan said in defeat and Veronica smiled a smile that didn't reach her eyes.

"You are not doing it for me but for my daughter. You think that if you don't allow me to become…well me…I won't leave Kevin and come here with Laura and Christopher that I won't lose them and you won't lose your future wife. That she won't die in your arms just like Kayla and Jean did." Veronica said to him with a smile at first but at the end she was glaring at him.

Logan was a man who didn't let his feelings affect him but Veronica's words cut deep. He loved Laura Leister his wife and mother of his son and step mother of his daughter, Allan Logan and Sarah Logan. Of course those things had happened in the future where he was sent by older Charles back to fix it and they had already die but if there was a chance for him to meet them again and start a peaceful life with them he would do it.

So hearing Veronica's words made his eyes tear a little bit.

"Veronica your common sense must be working…you are not evil!" Logan told her and she smiled and nodded.

"Yes, I am not. Or most likely I won't be. I was here to tell you that. You did change my future…at this moment I have both futures in my head." Veronica said with a smile and Logan shook his head in confusion.

"How?" Logan asked dumbfounded.

"That's for me to know and for you…well not worry about it." Veronica said in relieved tone.

"Logan, thank you!" Veronica told him before she pressed her watch.

"Wait! Veronica! How come you never age?" Logan asked her and she smiled.

"I'm like you…well I have your mutation. I heal faster hence I'm partly immortal." Veronica explained and Logan remembered her younger version saying that she could heal.

"Good luck and don't break my daughter's heart, Mister!" Veronica said with a teasing tone and then she disappeared, teleported out of the room.

Logan was so happy to see that Veronica arrived he was starting to wondered if a Veronica Tate ever showed up.

He sighed as he rubbed his face with his hands and lay on his bed.

Veronica rushed through the aisles of the mansion looking for Erik when she stopped in her steps because she was having a vision of Erik walking towards the main entrance of the mansion that looked to the gardens holding a scotch and the adoptions papers while having tears cloud his eyes.

Once she regained her senses she speeded towards the main entrance and saw Erik.

"DAD!" She yelled gaining his attention and Alex's, Hank's, Raven's, Charles' and Rogue's with Jean's who were around doing their thing.

Erik turned shocked to see Raven who smiled at him nodding as if she confirmed for him he wasn't listening voices and then made eye contact with Veronica who smiled with tears in her eyes and run to him and hugged him knocking the scotch off his hands and the glass dropped on the mat spilling its content.

"You are back!" Erik whispered in relief in Veronica's hair as he kissed them.

"I can still you call you dad, right?" Veronica mumbled in his arms and Erik's eyes watered as he looked at Charles who smiled at the scene before him.

"Yes. Also I got this." Erik told Veronica with a smile and handed her the letter that told them that she had been adopted by him.

"You have a family now, dear!" Charles said as he walked up to them which made Veronica turn to him and hug him tight.

After that Veronica attended the lessons as if she was living there when suddenly her mind went to Kevin.

"Professor, I have to go! I totally forgot Kevin and I owe him explanation." Veronica said as they were sitting in his office discussing about how she was supposed to attend school and her life back in her time and come here to attend school for the gifted.

"I agree. Maybe you should tell him the truth?" Charles suggested and Veronica sighed.

"No, not yet. I don't fully trust him." Veronica said as she stood up and gathered her stuff which she had no time previously to get. She hugged Charles and then went to find Erik who was in his room writing in a notebook.

"Dear diary, today I met a little kid I smiled at it and he screamed that I was a shark! I felt so sad!" Veronica said in a mocking tone. Erik stared at her with raised eyebrows and burst out laughing.

"You are leaving, huh?" Erik asked her with a disappointed tone.

"Yes but I'll come back sometime this week." Veronica said and Erik stood up and hugged her.

"Be careful and tell me if that Kevin kid hurts you…all of us and especially me will make him pay!" Erik said as Veronica was in his embrace.

"I count on that, dad." Veronica said and Erik hugged her tighter.

Veronica got out of his embrace and sighed as she pressed the button in her clock and disappeared from Erik's room and appeared in the kitchen where she was before.

She looked around her and the clock and she sighed in relief when she saw it was the same time as when she had left.

She finished the dishes just in time the bell ranged and she walked to the door opening the door revealing Kevin.

"Hey!" Veronica smiled in a nervous manner.

"Hey, you owe me some explaining as to why you never told me that you went to New York with your drama club _for a year_! And since when did you join _drama club_?" Kevin rambled as he walked in and started pacing back and forth.

"Kevin!" Veronica yelled at him making him look at her and then he smirked and he kissed her passionately.

"Tell me how was New York, then?" Kevin asked happily as he got hold of her hand and led her to the table to sit down.

"It was amazing and we met some other drama club from another school." Veronica lied with ease and now she smiled remembering the kids in Xavier Academy.

"Really? Tell me everything." Kevin said with a smile and she sighed and started rambling lies about New York.

Around 8 pm Kevin left Veronica's house and she sighed with sadness.

She couldn't sleep in that room it didn't feel like home not anymore.

So she teleported back in Rouges room scaring Rogue and making her happy to see her.

"Welcome, home!" Rogue said and smiled as she stood up from her bed and hugged her.

"I need sleep…I wish I could sleep here and live here forever!" Veronica said in a tired voice.

Then the girls fall asleep again. Rogue's alarm rang and the girls wake up feeling tired and disoriented.

"Oh! Shit! I have to go back!" Veronica exclaimed once she realized where and when she was.

"Okay, have a nice day!" Rogue said as she rushed to the bathroom and Veronica vanished from their room and appeared in hers just before her dad opened the door.

"Get…oh..you are up! Good morning!" Veronica's dad said confused and slightly shocked.

"I need to change clothes and I'll be down." Veronica said with an emotionless voice.

As she was dressing and preparing her school bag at the same time her phone rang revealing Kevin's number and Veronica sighed in annoyance.

She didn't exactly loved Kevin as it turned out…he was more in love with her than she had fallen in six years for him…it's like in a year he fell for her in the same amount she had in a span of six years.

He was annoying.

"Hey!" Veronica said faking to be glad to hear from him.

"I can't come the first two hours of school…I have something to take care of…can you cover for me?" Kevin's voice was heard and Veronica sighed.

"You mean someone?" Veronica said in a weird tone…not that she was annoyed she understood that she will have to share him with boys since sometimes he would want something else than a woman in bed…not that she would sleep with him! He was her first boyfriend…sort of.

"Yes." Kevin said and Veronica bite her tongue not to say "Here we go again!" on the phone.

"Okay considered it done!" Veronica said and hung up her phone in an angry huff.

Maybe she shouldn't have kissed him back…maybe she shouldn't have fallen for him.

Maybe she should have stayed back to Xavier Mansion.

She sighed and walked down to the kitchen and then out of the door thus off to school.

Her day consisted of catching up on lost homework and essays and making plans with her mum that she will stay at the library to study and then go by grandma's.

Kevin didn't appear in school at all which didn't surprise her. She went on with her day slightly mad and a lot disappointed in Kevin.

After her day was done she was walking home when suddenly she felt the hair of her in her back and she speed up her pace. Just then a man grabs her hand then all Logan's training kicked in.

She grabs his hand then twisted it then she used her attacker's pain to pin him to the nearby wall and grabbed his neck.

"WHO ARE YOU?" Veronica hissed at the man in anger and she watched the man…he had familiar eyes.

"MUM! STOP!" The man yelled at her and Veronica moved away from him.

"Mum?!" Veronica gasped in shock.

"My name is Christopher Leister and you are my mum…you, Veronica Lehnsherr Leister. " The man said with his hands up in surrender.

"You are a Time Traveler." Veronica stated and she laughed.

"Yep! You gave me this one on my 11th Birthday you fixed one for me and Laura. You fixed it with Professor Hank." Christopher said and he smiled.

"But you are thirty years old!" Veronica yelled in loss and she chuckled.

"Yeah…time traveler!" Christopher exclaimed and she sighed.

"Might as well get used to it." Veronica said with a sigh.

"Yeah…it used to amuse you whenever we would see your older version." Christopher said while chuckling.

"So, what are you doing here…son?" Veronica said smiling as she folded her hands on her chest.

"To make sure dad pays attention to you and now other men." Christopher said and she laughed loudly.

"So you want to make Kevin…jealous by faking that you are my boyfriend…but isn't that incest?" Veronica asked confused while laughing.

"Yes! Although I'm not gonna kiss you or pretend to date you…that's why I brought Uncle Alex!" Christopher said excitedly and then whistled loudly and from the corner of the wall Christopher and Veronica were talking.

"Hello, Veronica!" Alex said excitedly as he hugged her.

"Hey, Alex! You don't look like you aged a day!" Veronica said excitedly as she embraced her best friend.

"Well that's because Chris here showed up gave me a history lesson and asked me to help make Kevin jealous and I was like…why not! Also because I'm from 1990s." Alex said smiling and Veronica smirked.

"I like the fact that you started thinking like that!" Veronica said with a wicked smile.

"So the plan starts from now! You saved her from an impossible mugging! Oh! And Alex is a new in town!" Christopher said excitedly and smiled like a child on Christmas.

"Ooookayyyyy!" Veronica said in amusement and then Alex mocked sending kisses at her.

Then it happened Christopher so his dad, Kevin, walking towards Veronica's house which was like the opposite direction of the wall.

"Guys! Kevin is staring at us do it now! I clocked myself so it's like I'm not even here!" Christopher said before teleporting out.

Just then Kevin rang the bell on Veronica's house but no one answered. Veronica's parents were at her Veronica's mum's house. Kevin then turned around while sighing and saw it.

There it was Veronica Tate was kissing a blond guy around three years older than him and it seemed a passionate kiss.

Kevin's hands crawled into fists and then marched up to them.

"WOW! I leave you for one day and I find you kissing some other guy?!"Kevin yelled enraged and both cheaters parted.

"Kevin!" Veronica pretended to be caught in the act.

"I don't believe you!" Kevin said in anger as he marched away from the pair.

"You don't believe me? That's funny, Kevin! You leave me to go hook up with other boys when supposedly you love me! Oh! And don't get me started on the fact you don't know me AT ALL! You know nothing about me and I don't trust you!"Veronica yelled at him as she walked up to him and made him face her.

"What?" Kevin's voice broke and his face would have broken every girl's heart but Veronica didn't feel any emotion that moment. She had taken Christopher's pain from being hurt during his travels and now she was numb.

"It's true. I leave you alone for a year and you suddenly love me? You love what about me, tell me!" Veronica yelled at him. Alex watched with a sober face since he agreed with Veronica in every point of the matter.

"I love the fact you help people, you put up with me and you keep secrets. Also you are so beautiful in every sense of the word! I know you don't trust me and I don't know why but I can't do anything about it…God! I even love you for that! I love you! I can't explain it!" Kevin yelled at her. Veronica watched him. Studied him. She watched how the emotions poured out his eyes and how his voice was so broken.

She wondered if she ever would feel that way about someone even Kevin.

"And here you are not batting an eyelash at me breaking down before you! Are you that heartless?" Kevin asked her angrily as he sobbed. Now Kevin and Veronica stood at least one foot away from each other.

"Hey man, be easy on her! Did you ever consider that she might be sick?" Alex said in defending tone as he stood before Veronica.

"Of course the knight with the shining armor would show up! And what do you mean that she is sick?" Kevin asked with an angry laugh and a disbelieving tone.

"There is a chemical in the brain that allows us to feel emotions in some unique situations the brain doesn't have that chemical thus the person is unable to feel emotions, he/she can't even comprehend what emotions are." Alex said in a calm tone.

"You mean that Veronica suffers that?" Kevin asked as he tried to calm himself down.

"Yes, she suffers from that. I'm her therapist." Alex lied with ease and Veronica mentally applauded him for his drama skills.

"And why did you kiss her then?" Kevin asked allowing himself to seem weak before Alex and Veronica.

It hurt him to see her with another man. It reminded him that he can't and probably won't be able to be truly hers since he will never stop wanting men.

While Alex didn't seem gay.

"Because I asked him!" Veronica said and Kevin gaped in shock.

"I wanted to see what the big deal is." Veronica said shrugging her shoulders and then Kevin's blood boiled with anger and walked up to her and did something he vowed himself to never do…to never be that person. He slapped her.

"THE HELL?" Kevin yelled at Veronica as she stared at him and now small tears formed in her eyes.

"Why the hell would want to kiss another man when you are with me!?" Kevin asked in anger and confusion at Veronica.

Alex couldn't react he was frozen in his steps and it was not in a good way.

"Am I really with you? Because today you ask me to cover for you while you have sex with another man in other words you ask me to cover for you while you cheat on me!?" Veronica yelled at him in anger matching his.

"I don't want to see you again, Kevin! And trust me when I say this but…that won't keep us apart so I don't want to see you for a few days! Have fun with your boy toys, let's go Alex!" Veronica said and grabbed Alex's hand and walked away from Kevin leaving him confused.

Then just as Alex and Veronica walked inside her house they teleported away to the mansion and Veronica broke down in Alex's arms.

"I hate him, Alex! How can he be the father of my children?" Veronica cried and Alex soothed her.

Charles felt Veronica's emotions and mentally asked Erik's and Rogue's presence to Alex's rooms. Rogue and Erik run to Veronica's aid and Alex explained to Erik and Rogue what happened minus Christopher's involvement because will give them spoilers.

"You have to be kidding me!" Erik exclaimed in anger as he walked up to Veronica who was crying and hugged her.

Logan was in his room sitting and grading papers when suddenly Christopher showed up only Logan didn't know it was him until he had his claw pointing at him.

"Chris!" Logan gasped in shock and then let him go.

"Hello, brother in law…well future brother in law!" Chris said laughing and then hugged Logan and Logan hugged him back.

"So how did it go?" Logan asked in worry and Chris sighed.

"Not good. They are not speaking with each other." Chris said in defeat as he slummed at Logan's bed in defeat.

"Now what? If they don't know get together me and Laura will not exist." Chris asked in defeat and a tired voice.

"Do you know why your mum left with you two when you were little?" Logan asked in confusion.

"Yes, she wasn't able to keep thinking that dad would probably some day leave her for another man but I thought he didn't love her but I see it in their eyes…to be honest today I saw their eyes they poured with love when he looked at her. But then again future can be rewritten." Chris said in sadness.

Veronica had stopped crying for about an hour and now she was trying to distract herself from the memories and guilt by helping the young mutants with History and Algebra.

"Veronica and Alex can you please go and help Raven and Hank to lay the table?" Charles said from the top of the stairs.

Alex and Veronica nodded and walked through the kitchen and helped.

Around the next hour Veronica had fun and then all came crushing down when she teleported inside her bathroom only to hear movements inside her room and as she opened the door she saw him, Kevin trashing her room.

"You got to be fucking kidding me?!" Veronica yelled as she walked out of the bathroom and Kevin looked at her.

His eyes were red and with so much emotion ranking from pain, love, anger to fear. Kevin just stared at her and then let a disbelieving laugh.

"Now you show emotion, huh?" Kevin said in a disbelieving tone and anger.

"Yes because you are trashing my room and I don't have money pouring out of my pants to pay to replace all of these!" Veronica yelled at him and then Kevin froze.

"I know that." He said in a stating tone and Veronica sighed as she picked up a lot of things, like books, vases.

"Why don't you love me?" Kevin asked in a whisper as Veronica was on her knees picking up the pieces of a broken vase. Veronica stare at him from down there and suddenly she saw how much of a bitch she was.

"No. I love you but you don't love me. You think you do." Veronica said in her emotionless voice but tried not to be hurtful.

Kevin looked at her shocked and then sighed as he slummed on Veronica's bed.

"Take time to figure things out okay? You need it." Veronica told him with a friendly tone as she rubbed his shoulders.

"Will you wait?" Kevin asked in weak tone and his eyes soft.

"Yes. I will." Veronica said with a smile and her eyes shone happiness.

She felt that this answer had changed things.

She was right.

 _ **Many years into the future:**_

An older version of Veronica opened her eyes and stand up on her bed. She looked around her and then at the sleeping body next to her, Kevin, her husband.

She smiled as she kept the sheets on her not to reveal her naked body.

"You did." She whispered at her reflection on the mirror across their bed.

"Who did what?" Kevin's sleeping voice made her look at him with so much love that Kevin only wished she had shown a few years back.

"No one done nothing." Veronica said covering herself up and went to the bathroom.

Kevin saw a huge scar on her back he hadn't seen before. It started from her left shoulder and ended on her waist on the right side.

It looked fresh like she got it a few months back.

"Veronica? Where did you get that scar?" Kevin asked with worry.

"What scar?" Veronica asked as he let Kevin show her in the mirror and she gasped in shock.

"How did I not notice it?" Veronica asked in shock and confusion.

"Did that happen with the X-Men?" Kevin asked and Veronica nodded.

"Probably." She said and walked in the shower while Kevin did his business in the toilet.

"I thought you could heal." Kevin asked confused and worried.

"It takes time to heal especially if I have my period..i don't know why I didn't see it yesterday…probably something changed in my timeline. It doesn't hurt, Kevin so stop worrying and go wake up Laura and Chris. I promised dad and Charles I will drop them by the mansion." Veronica said as she showered.

"Okay." Kevin mumbled unconvinced.

Veronica touched her shoulder and hissed in pain. She had lied to Kevin that it didn't hurt.

"What the hell did I do?" She wondered out loud as she continued showering.

She got out of the shower and her phone ranged, it was her aunt and uncle was calling her…more like video calling her.

She cursed and dressed quickly as she answered the call that displayed on her mirror.

"Hey!" She said out of breath as she tied her shoes.

"Hello, Veronica. I called to ask you…will you stop avoiding your parents?" Her aunt Melissa asked and she laughed humorlessly.

"How about…no! They called me a monster while I risked my own life to get them out of our burning house! I burned my own flesh to save them and instead of a thank you I got freaked out looks and the words and I quote "Stay away from us you freak of nature." So I did what I was told as always! I stayed away. They are not my parents anymore Erik and Charles with Logan and the rest of the mutants in the mansion are my family now." Veronica said with anger at her aunt Melissa and she saw Uncle Shawn in the back giving her the thumbs up with a proud smile.

If it wasn't for her uncle and aunt she wouldn't have been able to go to college and graduate as a Psychologist and start her Doctor's degree. Kevin became a Detective.

"Look I don't know how you got to be a mutant while those people are comics and movies to us but who said they will be there till the end? The stories end." Aunt Melissa said with a worried tone.

Veronica froze at her steps while she was cleaning hers and Kevin's room from dirty clothes and whatnot.

"You don't think that, do you?" Veronica asked her with fear evident in her eyes.

"Sometimes all things end, darling." Uncle Shawn butted in with a sad smile.

"I don't…I don't believe that…I don't want to believe it." Veronica said with fear as tears picked up.

"MOMMA! Chris KEEPS PULLING MY HAIR!" A five year old Laura run to her arms just as Christopher run behind her.

Veronica picked up Laura and motioned for Chris to come near her and he hugged her legs while he chewed his sleeve from his shirt.

"We will talk about this later, Veronica. Just call them. Have a nice day!" Aunt Melissa said with a strict tone as she finished the video call.

Veronica held her kids close and kissed them while Laura ate her hair.

"Momma! I'm hungry." Chris said with a pout on his face and she picked him up and walked to the kitchen where Kevin was making French toast and had honey and marmalade on the table. Chris and Laura fussed on Veronica's arms so she let them down and they run to the table.

"Do you think dad will disappear because he's a story in our universe?"Veronica asked Kevin as she hugged him from behind.

"No. As long as you believe then he will be there. Now eat up because they are getting cold." Kevin told her as he turned around to face her.

How had his life became this?

"I love you." Kevin told her staring in her eyes and Veronica smiled.

"I love you too." She said with a smile full of love and then kissed him.

"EWWW!" The kids exclaimed covering their eyes and the parents laughed at them.

"Better get used to it." Kevin told them kiddingly.

Veronica walked to their room to get her phone when she saw an older version of Christopher holding a bleeding Laura in his arms crying.

"JESUS!" Veronica exclaimed in fear as she saw the scene before her.

"Mum!" Chris exclaimed with tears as Laura slummed on the ground.

"WHAT HAPPENED?" Kevin asked as he rushed to Veronica who was clutching a bloody girl around her eighteen years of age.

"It's…it's our Laura…who did this?" Veronica asked at loss as tears run down her cheeks.

"Some kids at school. She used her powers to lift the lockers while Cassie was under them and…and they called her a freak while Cassie thanked her. Then she was going to the PE class and Devin pushed her to the wall and then I heard the gunshots and I saw her sliding down from the wall clutching her bloody sides!" Chris said between sobs as Kevin hugged him still trying to fathom the idea that his kids are mutants and that they used their powers in this universe.

"I know we shouldn't." Laura said chocking on her own blood while looking at Veronica. Pain was evident in Laura's eyes.

Young Laura and Chris had showed up and looked terrified at the scene.

Older Chris smiled with sadness at his and his sister's younger versions and walked to them.

"Show me where the first aid kit is, champs!" Chris said trying to sound cheerful.

The smaller versions of Chris and Laura run to show him.

 _ **Present Day:**_

Kevin stare himself in the mirror as he looked behind him the other man sleeping exhausted.

Suddenly the door of his house rang, too late for visitors, he walked slowly up to the door and opened it revealing Logan and Erik looking angrily at him.

"Back at it again?" Logan asked with anger the man that caused heartache to their Veronica.

"I don't understand." Kevin said confused at the men before him. Too confused to make the connection of whom they looked like.

"You cheated on Veronica and he is upstairs as we speak." Erik state with a hateful glare and looked at Kevin with a hating glare.

"What is it to you?" Kevin asked with anger.

"I am her dad and Logan her friend and we don't like the way you treat her!" Erik said ready to pin him to the wall but Logan put his hand on Erik's shoulder stopping him from doing that.

"You are not her dad." Kevin said sure of himself and suddenly a feminine voice was heard from behind the two men.

"Yes he is." The voice said and Kevin knew instantly who was she, Veronica.

Erik and Logan parted allowing Kevin to see Veronica but wasn't the same Veronica…her hair were purple and her face older, her eyes filled with sadness and she had dried blood on her shirt and pants.

"What happened to you?" Kevin asked worried and confused plus shocked.

Suddenly Veronica fall on her knees as blood poured out her mouth.

"Stryker." Veronica said in a struggled tone causing Erik and Logan freeze.

Veronica fell down and she started shaking like a fish out of water which freaked Logan and Erik who rushed to her while Kevin opened wider the door allowing the strangers to get inside while they carried Veronica.

"She is going into shock!" Erik said to Logan who nodded and pressed something on his watch and disappeared before Kevin's wide eyes.

"How? How did he do that?!" Kevin yelled at Erik who glared at him.

"Not now, kid!" Erik said as he cursed in German as he held his daughter down.

Then Logan appeared with an older version of Jean Grey who stared shocked at Veronica.

"Oh! God!" Jean exclaimed as tears rushed to her eyes.

"Do something!" Erik yelled at her but not in an offensive way…in way to unfreeze her before Veronica dies.

Jean worked for three hours on Veronica while Kevin was standing from afar watching.

Memories of Veronica telling him she had two dads didn't come to his mind.

"Who are you people?" Kevin asked Logan once he walked out of the living room where Jean operated on Veronica.

"I'm her friend and Erik is her dad." Logan repeated what Erik had said before not revealing too much.

"Why Veronica looks like that?" Kevin tried to prey answers but got only Logan's heavy sigh.

"It's Government classified. Veronica is a top agent." Logan lied and he knew he would regret it the following second.

"WHAT?" Kevin exclaimed in disbelief and then looked at Veronica's body on the dining table.

How could she not tell him that?

Was that the reason why she didn't trust him?

Was that the reason why she avoided talking about her feelings?

Did something happened to her and made her unable to feel anything that the Government had to recruit her in order to shut her up?

What is going in Veronica's life?

All those were the thoughts swirling in Kevin's mind and Charles, who had appeared in the kitchen just as Logan left with an older Laura's help, had heard them and sighed in disapproval.

"I don't like him." Charles said in displeasure to Erik as he rushed to him and held Veronica's comatose hand.

"Neither do I!" Erik hissed as he watched his little girl fighting for her life.

"How are Wanda, Pietro and Nina?" Erik asked just before Chris teleported with them.

"We are here, dad." Wanda said and rushed to her sister's side as Chris teleported her, Pietro and Nina to Kevin's living room.

"Professor, we are going to leave before dad sees us. Logan will tell us when to come and get you. Save mum, please." Laura said in a worried and stressed tone as she looked at her mentor and Charles nodded.

Laura Leister the second mental bender Xavier Academy had after Erik and third telepath. She was as strong as Jean if not more and Charles had taken those girls under his wings to help them.

Chris Leister strong telepath but even stronger element bender. He could manipulate anything he wanted and Storm was glad to have him as her student.

The mutant gene was so strong to the Leister twins since Veronica was a mutant class five while Kevin had the gene but never activated. Kevin's parents were just like Veronica, they traveled between realms, unknowingly to Kevin. He would discover it in a few years after today.

With those thoughts Charles watched the Leister twins teleport away and sighed. Their father was the most complicated man he ever met and Veronica the most unsure girl he had the pleasure raising.

But he was glad to see Veronica being a strong mother and wife even though he thought that what Kevin and her had was toxic…not because he was gay but because Kevin asked for time from Veronica and cheats on her and Veronica forgives him and shuts him out not being able to allow herself to accept the fact that the man she loves, loves her back. She needs to deal with her self esteem and then start a relationship with Kevin.

 _ **So? What do you think of this chapter? I hope you liked it! Tell me in your reviews what do you think it will happen next?**_

 _ **Also check out my other stories in this site and leave a kind review!**_

 _ **Follow me on:**_

 _ **Wattpad: Vicky1599**_

 _ **Instagram: Vickytzalachani**_

 _ **Facebook: Vaso Tzalachani**_

 _ **Google+ : Vasiliki Tzalachani**_

 _ **Twitter: TVDvicky**_


End file.
